


You Were The Song Stuck In My Head

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an oblivious little bean, Aly and Aj, Duets, F/M, Hannah Montana - Freeform, Kim likes girly pop music fight me, One Shot, Probably ooc, Ship Tease, Songfic, This is my first fic for this fandom I'm sorry, adrienette - Freeform, also if calling Potential Breakup Song a classic makes you feel old, basically I had Hannah Montana stuck in my head and here we are, but these kids are like 15 so its like a distant memory, i can't tag, its also kinda short, more platonic than romantic, now with deleted scene meme, so that makes everything alright, sorta - Freeform, the title is a reference to Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy, then trust me I did too just saying it, there are no cat puns so i am a disgrace to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready to get mid-2000's pop songs stuck in your head? Neither was Adrien and now he is suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi? 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom officially so I figured introductions were in order. I apologize in advanced for the disappointment ahead.
> 
> I've been a Ladybug fan since like May 2015. I was reading fanfics for ML since they were in the Misc. Section. This show and it's characters have destroyed me. I even have a shame folder of Adrien photos. However, no matter how much I love it, finding the inspiration to write for it has been impossible. Almost.
> 
> Then one day about a week ago I wake up with the entirety of the second Hannah Montana album stuck in my head, and somehow **this** happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I never was a Hannah Montana fan. 
> 
> Just to smooth things over though, I love love LOVE Aly and AJ. 
> 
> Finally, I apologize for the lack of:  
> • The Love Square  
> • Cat Puns  
> • Tikki and Plagg  
> • Akuma fights  
> • Transformations  
> • Battle Puns  
> • Angsty Hawk Moth being fabulous and over dramatic  
> • Rampaging Blogger Alya  
> • Chat Noir in general  
> • Nathanael  
> • Nino  
> • Tom and Sabine  
> • Hawk Moth is Gabriel angst/theories  
> • Paris  
> • Mr. Pigeon (he's my favorite in the world and I really wish he was in this.)
> 
> I did not even try.

* * *

Why was it so catchy?

It tortured him as he walked to class.

Why did it have to be so damn catchy? He had only heard it twice, it should not be stuck in his head.

It plagued his subconscious on the drive home.

> _I've got this crazy feeling deep inside_

Not to mention Juleka had brought it.  _Juleka_ , of all the girls in his class. 

He could understand maybe Rose. Alya might have as a joke. Marinette was not out of the question. Mylene? Maybe. Sabrina? Sure. Chloe? Definitely. Even Alix just to torture Kim. Juleka though?

It was stuck on repeat all throughout fencing.

Then the fact she had brought a CD. A  _CD_. Bluetooth speakers, mix tapes, even vinyls were usual. CDs and a portable player was not. What was this, 2007?

Apparently.

> _When you called and asked to see me, tomorrow night._

It even played in his brain during patrol. Why were those damn songs so catchy? He was so preoccupied he could barely flirt with his Lady, but her mind seemed elsewhere as well. It was probably best.

Adrien would not get a wink of sleep that night.

> _Oh I, I can't wait to see you again_

It was simply this, Juleka had surprised the entire student body by bringing from some ancient resting place of tween obsession, a Hannah Montana CD.

The news she found this relic of auto-tune and direct marketing actually enjoyable to listen to was enough to cause a stir. Receiving mixed reactions from her classmates and peers.

He had at first thought little of it. Adrien hadn't heard a Hannah Montana song since Chloe's obsession with it ended when they were about 11. 

It was until he tried to escape the sound of the pop sensation that he really began to grow peeved. At least two of the songs situated themselves in his head and now.

Adrien knew the meaning of the word _suffer_.

* * *

 

It wasn't over till it was over, and the next day the same sounds could be found filtering through the student common area and out into surrounding hallways. Only louder now to accommodate a larger crowd gathered to hear nostalgia on Compact Disc.

He either wished to scream or run. Neither of which were a feasible option.  He simply ducked into the hallway for mild escape. Though he felt he could still hear it just beyond.

> _"Some days I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you."_

That wasn't the voice of Hannah Montana, though it did strike a familiar  _chord._

> _"Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this, guess you can't see just what you're missing. On the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say."_

He turned another corner figuring he must be close to the source of the mystery singer, when he heard loud commotion from the common area.

_"No, I can't stand it again! It's driving me CRAZY!"_

_"But Chloe, we haven't even gotten to the chorus!"_

Why that protest sounded like Kim of all people was anyone's guess.

_"For once, I am agreeing with Chloe, shocking I know. Please, a different song."_

Alya agreeing with Chloe? Maybe the world was ending, maybe preteen nostalgia overload and Miley Cyrus' innocent days should have been left to the past.

The song changed then to the very one that he figured might be listed as his cause of death. 

Though he suddenly felt an odd inner sensation. Call it exhaustion, hypnotism, or magic. Suddenly the need to sing along made itself known. It wasn't that hard to relate to the lyrics after all. The image of a certain masked bluenette clad in spots came to mind. 

> _"I've got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim. I have a heart that will, never be tamed. Cause I knew you were something special when you spoke my name. Now I can't wait to see you again._ _"_

It felt almost therapeutic to sing along, as if a great weight had been lifted.

 As he paused he heard the mystery voice pick up the second verse.

> _"I've got a way of knowing, when something is right. I feel like I must have known you in another life."_

He continued while she took a breath. 

> _"Cause I felt a deep connection, when you looked in my eyes. Now I can't wait to see you again."_

 And suddenly the voice picked up to belt out the chorus with surprising strength. 

> _"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down. I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me,"_

Then a differentiation between the back up track and the voice in the hall gave a sudden clue to it's owner.

> _"My best friend Alya said 'Oh she's just being Mari.'"_

Turning the last corner he found whom he had suspected with that clever change of lyrics. Marinette at her locker bopping a pigtailed head to the distant beat.

Adrien picked up from behind her where she had taken her breath once more. 

> _"The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart can't rest till then. Oh woah, I - I can't wait to see you again.'_

Marinette turned suddenly with his voice, her cheeks flushing a cherry hue.

"Adrien?!"

"It's too catchy isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it is. It's nearly impossible to not get stuck in your head."

"You too?" Adrien grinned like a Cheshire cat, pleased he had not been the only one suffering.

"All day yesterday, and last night, the only cure I discovered was looking it up on Spotify and singing along."

"I wish I had known that, it kept me up half the night." 

"Well it seems you figured it out, I um, I heard you singing it earlier, but I wasn't sure who it was."

"Are you dissapointed?"

It surely couldn't be healthy for someone who was already blushing to blush on top of that and how was a feat like that even accomplished? Yet, somehow it was one of Marinette's regular actions.

"N-not at all, you have a very nice singing voice Adrien." 

She hadn't combusted, Alya would be so proud.

"Thanks, your voice is lovely too, I especially admired the lyrics change, did you just think of that?"

First she nodded almost painfully fast and then elected she looked like a bobble head and tried to enunciate.

"Y-yes I uhh, it just kinda fit...I mean thank you- I just find myself relating to it more than I remember." She finished quickly.

"Yeah, I kinda understand them better now too, especially _Rock Star_ if you could believe that."

Her face changed then, taking on a more serious expression.

"I-I relate to that one too." She seemed almost lost in thought for a moment.

> _"I might even be a rock star, if you only knew the real me."_

Adrien couldn't help but sing and already felt it alleviating the pressure on his mind.

> _"I might even be a rock star, I'm telling you that we were meant to be."_

Marinette's sweet voice chimed in, he noticed she completely lost the stutter when she sang. Though she looked down still in thought.

Then she looked up suddenly.

"I never understood why she always was so worried people would find out she was Hannah, but I guess I can see why now, sorta." She said candidly.

"I kinda understand a little better now as well." And he did, of course. Adrien almost felt the odd parallels between the fictional pop star's constant dilemma and the state of his own life. Though he wouldn't say Adrien Agreste was the Miley to Chat Noir's Hannah. If anything he put on a wig and a celebrity persona when he was out of the mask. 

It was odd that Marinette had been the one to point it out, or that she related to it at all. 

With that thought he wondered briefly if Ladybug felt the same as he about their masked selves being their true nature. He honestly didn't believe she did really, maybe even she felt the opposite.  

And what sort of secret self did Marinette hide?

There were many unasked questions floating about at that moment and for a few seconds the two shared a steady glance at one another as they pondered these things.

 The instant was all but broken just as suddenly as it occurred when another commotion could be heard from the direction of the common area. The music abruptly cutting off with a few cheers an few protests and groans of disappointment.

  _"ROSE!"_

_"I just couldn't take it anymore, I'm sorry!"_

_"We didn't get to hear_ Best of Both Worlds!"

"Was that Kim?" Marinette asked incredulously.

Adrien just grinned.

_"What? It's a classic."_

_"I'll give you a classic!"_ Rose clearly had something else in mind. The sounds of a peppy beat and several  _na na na na's_ filtered down the hallway. 

> _It took too long, it took too long, it took too long for you to call back, and normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it was my birthday, my stupid birthday._

"Oh god no." Adrian groaned and face planted into a nearby locker while Marinette laughed.

"At least maybe you know how to get this one out of your head."

"I'm not doing it."

"Aw come on, you heard Rose, it's a classic!" A mischievous tone he was not unfamiliar with entered her voice. If only he realized where it was familiar from.

Her voiced picked up the chorus as she coaxed him back to the common area to rejoin their friends.

> _You're not living till you're living, living with me! You're not winning till you're winning, winning me."_

 Finally he relented and two voices merged beautifully all the way down the halls.

> _"You're not getting till you're getting, getting to me. You're not living till you're living, living with me."_

Just in time to find an Akuma with a taste for pop music and the horrid power to drive people mad with songs stuck in their heads.

 

 


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was taking a shower and I was like "oh shit" and this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to every angsty American teen drama made for tv movie. 
> 
> Get rekt.

Marinette looked at Adrien with tears in her eyes when he finished his song.

"You sing so beautifully Adrien."

Adrien looked like a lost kitten. "You really think so? I haven't sang since my mother disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

"What about your father, does he sing?" 

Adrien's face was suddenly composed as if the question held no emotional value at all.

"Oh I should think so all the time."

Mari's face was equally composed just as suddenly in an almost comically quick manner

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh he's a maniacal supervillian bent on world domination through magical manipulation." He answered simply.

"Oh that makes since."

"Yeah. I mean if he didn't it would be a real shame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetHawkmothSing2k16
> 
> I love this show, honestly I do but, I'm pretty sure even if Adrien knew what his father gets up to he wouldn't figure it out because how can they honestly be so oblivious to each other?

**Author's Note:**

> I am just gonna end it there because I really have no idea how to do so.
> 
> I love these kids so much. All of them. They are the best.


End file.
